Cose da fare
Le Cose da fare sono Attività che devono essere completate una volta sola o su base non regolare. Esempi possono includere "Completa il compito sulla nutrizione" o "lava la macchina di mamma". Per vedere altri esempi visita la pagina Esempi di Cose da Fare. Puoi impostare una scadenza per le tue Cose da Fare. Tuttavia, non rispettare la scadenza o lasciare che la tua Cosa da Fare diventi rossa non ridurrà la Salute del tuo avatar. Non c'è limite al numero di Cose da fare che puoi creare. Le Cose da fare sono la terza categoria di Attività mostrata nella pagina delle Attività, insieme alle Abitudini e alle Dailies. __TOC__ Effetti delle Cose da fare Ricompense Quando una Cosa da fare viene spuntata, diventa grigia. Si sposta dalla lista "Attive" a quella "Completate", e il giocatore guadagna punti esperienza, oro e mana, la possibilità di ottenere un drop, e di effettuare un colpo critico. Cose da fare Incomplete A differenza delle Dailies, le Cose da Fare non causano perdita di Salute quando vengono lasciate incomplete. Con il tempo, una Cosa da Fare diventerà gradualmente sempre più rossa e quindi varrà più oro ed esperienza al completamento. Questo ti fornirà maggiori incentivi a completare le vecchie Cose da Fare. C'è un limite al valore massimo che una Cosa da Fare può raggiungere. Infatti un valore in costante aumento potrebbe funzionare come disincentivo. Una Cosa da Fare raggiungerà questo limite quando è vecchia di circa un mese. Ciò serve a dissuadere il giocatore dal rimandare continuamente una Cosa da Fare in modo da ottenere una maggiore ricompensa. Creare una Cosa da fare Per creare un elemento sulla tua lista di Cose da Fare: #Inserisci il titolo dell'attività che vuoi creare nel riquadro dove c'è scritto "aggiungi una Cosa da Fare". #Clicca il tasto invio o il pulsante +''' per confermare. Se stai attivamente filtrando le tue attività tramite uno o più tags mentre crei una Cosa da Fare, questi tags si applicheranno automaticamente alle nuove Cose da Fare. Aggiungere Cose da fare multiple Nel sito web puoi creare multiple Cose da fare. Per aggiungerle tutte in una volta: # Digita la tua Cosa da fare nel riquadro grigio sopra la lista delle tue cose da fare già inserite. Dopo aver scritto una nuova Cosa da fare digita '''Shift + Invio '''per iniziare a scrivere la successiva Cosa da Fare. # Quando hai finito clicca semplicemente '''Invio. Per aggiungere Cose da fare multiple con etichette, seleziona una o più etichette, e poi aggiungi le tue Cose da fare. Copiare elementi delle Chat come Cose da fare Puoi velocemente creare una Cosa da fare dalle finestre di una chat sulla versione web di habitica. Quando un utente seleziona l'opzione "copia come Cosa da fare", si aprirà un piccolo riquadro di opzioni. Le opzioni di default sono (corpo della chat = Inserisci come Cosa da fare). L'area di descrizione della Cosa da fare includerà il nome e la provenienza (Squadra o Gilda) del post originale. Puoi scoprire di più a questo proposito sulla pagina Chat. Visualizzare la tua lista delle Cose da fare Habitica ti consente di visualizzare la tua lista delle Cose da fare in tre modi * Attive: Mostra tutte le tue Cose da fare incomplete, indipendentemente dalla data di scadenza. * Programmate: Mostra solo le tue Cose da fare attive con data di scadenza, cominciando dalla più vicina. * Complete: Mostra Cose da fare completate recentemente. Clicca sulle etichette sotto al riquadro di inserimento delle nuove Cose da fare per passare da una modalità di visualizzazione ad un'altra. Anche il Data Display Tool può mostrarti le Cose da fare attive, con data di scadenza e completate. Quando hai una Cosa da fare che scade oggi o una Cosa da fare che è oltre la scadenza, appare un riquadro che ti informa che ti informa di quante Cose da fare sono attive. Modificare una Cosa da Fare Puoi modificare una Cosa da Fre cliccando sull'icona della matita. Nella modalità modifica puoi modificare il titolo delle attività, aggiungere note extra e modificare una serie di altre cose che verranno spiegate qua sotto. Aggiungere una Checklist Se la tua attività è composta da diverse parti, puoi aggiungere una checklist alla tua Cosa da Fare. Questo ha diversi vantaggi, incluso quello di riordinare la tua lista di Cose da Fare e ridurre Attività grandi e intimorenti in elementi più piccoli e praticabili. Assegnare la difficoltà Quando modifichi una Cosa da Fare puoi cambiare il livello della difficoltà assegnatale. Puoi aumentare la difficoltà di Attività impegnative o lunghe, guadagnando così premi maggiori al suo completamento. Aggiungere una data di scadenza Puoi aggiungere una data di scadenza cliccando sul campo relativo. Apparirà un calendario da cui scegliere la data. Puoi anche digitare la data desiderata nel campo apposito. Cliccando il bottone "Oggi" verrà selezionata la data corrente. Quando salvi la Cosa da fare, la data che hai impostato apparirà su di essa in grigio utilizzando il formato di data che hai scelto in Impostazioni. La data diventerà di colore rosso quando la Cosa da fare è in scadenza. Questa indicazione visuale è l'unica funzione della data di scadenza. Essa non influisce sul valore dell'Attività e non si viene penalizzati se non si riesce a completarla in tempo. Una penalità per il mancato rispetto della data di scadenza è un'opzione già richiesta dai giocatori. Nel frattempo puoi usare il metodo delle Cose da fare Avvelenate descritto nella pagina delle Sfide auto-imposte. Per rimuovere una data di scadenza, clicca sul campo "data di scadenza" e poi clicca sul bottone "Nascondi". Aggiungere Etichette Puoi usare le etichette su una Cosa da fare per aiutarti nel filtrare tutte le attività. Aggiungi etichette nella modalità modifica. Tutte le attività possono essere filtrate dalle etichette che assegni. Caratteristiche Se usi la modalità di auto-allocazione, il menù impostazioni avanzate ti darà quattro opzioni di caratteristiche: Forza, Intelligenza, Percezione e Costituzione. Nelle app iOS e Android ciò apparirà come opzione nella schermata di modifica. Se così impostata Habitica distribuirà i tuoi punti Caratteristica in base alle caratteristiche più frequenti delle tue attività. La scelta degli attributi non comparirà nella schermata di modifica delle Attività se non hai attivato la modalità di autoallocazione delle Caratteristiche basata sulle Attività stesse. Completare una Cosa da fare Dopo aver completato un'Attività, cliccando sulla spunta l'Attività diventerà di colore grigio e guadagnerai l'ammontare adeguato di oro, esperienza e punti mana. La Cosa da fare è ora segnata come completa e verrà spostata dall'etichetta "attive" o "previste" a quella "completate", che effettivamente la rimuove dalla lista delle Cose da fare in evidenza. Dovrai quindi cliccare sull'etichetta "completate" per visualizzare le tue Cose da fare completate. Cliccando su una Cosa da fare già completata la riattiverai. Perderai l'oro, l'esperienza e i punti mana che avevi guadagnato quando l'hai cliccata la prima volta. L'attività tornerà quindi in cima alla lista delle Cose da fare "attive". Se ti sei sbagliato cliccando la Cosa da fare sbagliata, questo è il modo per sistemare. Tuttavia, se hai completato la Cosa da fare ma vuoi aggiungerla nuovamente alla tua lista in modo da completarla di nuovo (per esempio nel caso di un compito a casa), dovrai aggiungerla come una nuova Cosa da fare. L'etichetta "completate" mostra solo le 30 Cose da fare completate più recenti, con le più recenti in cima. Per vedere le Cose da fare completate più vecchie, usa il link del Data Display Tool in fondo allo schermo oppure esporta i tuoi dati. Cancellare Cose da fare completate In cima all'etichetta completate c'è un bottone chiamato "cancella completate" che cancellerà permanentemente tutte le Cose da fare completate (incluse quelle non visibili nell'etichetta completate ma escluse quelle che sono parte di Sfide attive o di Piani di Gruppo). Potresti voler cancellare le Cose da fare completate se le ricontrolli regolarmente e non vuoi continuare a vedere quelle già controllate. Cancellare manualmente le Cose da fare completate non migliorerà la performance del sito web. Le cose da fare completate vengono automaticamente cancellate dopo 30 giorni per per i non abbonati e 90 giorni per gli abbonati. È impossibile esportare Cose da fare cancellate o recuperarle in qualunque altro modo, quindi se vuoi tenere traccia permanente delle tue Cose da fare dovrei esportarle regolarmente. Riordinare le Cose da fare Come con tutte le attività, le Cose da fare possono essere riordinate trascinandole e rilasciandole nelle loro nuove posizioni, o cliccando i tre puntini nell'angolo in alto a destra dell'attività e scegliendo "sposta in cima" o "sposta in fondo" dal menù a tendina. Se vuoi che determinate Cose da fare compaiano sempre in cima alla lista, al momento non c'è modo per fissarle lì. Se non vuoi continuare ad usare la funzione Sposta in cima su di esse, assegna loro un'etichetta chiamata ad esempio "top", in modo che filtrando per quella etichetta ti verranno mostrate solo quelle Attività importanti. Se usi entrambi il sito web e la app mobile, sincronizza prima di aggiungere nuove Cose da fare. Altrimenti l'ordine delle Cose da fare esistenti probabilmente cambierà. Quando aggiungi una Cosa da fare sul sito web, aggiungila mentre visualizzi l'etichetta "attive". Se la aggiungi mentre visualizzi l'etichetta "previste" o "completate", l'ordine delle Cose da fare esistenti probabilmente cambierà. Guadagno la quantità di esperienza e oro guadagnato dipende dal Valore della Cosa da fare. Comunque, dopo che il valore ha raggiunto -47.27 (quando la Cosa da fare è vecchia di circa un mese), ulteriori cambiamenti nel valore non hanno effetti addizionali sull'esperienza e sull'oro guadagnato. La quantità di punti mana guadagnati è pari all'1% del numero massimo di MP. Se la Cosa da fare contiene una checklist, quando segni la Cosa da fare come completata, ogni elemento completato (ossia spuntato) della checklist, aggiunge un ammontare in oro, esperienza e MP pari a quello che fornirebbe se non fosse nella checklist ma da solo. Perciò una Cosa da fare con un elemento spuntato fornisce il doppio delle ricompense rispetto a una Cosa da fare senza checklist; due elementi spuntati forniscono il triplo e così via. Al momento attuale Cose da fare con checklist forniscono solo fino a un drop e non possono produrre drop multipli. Prima o poi potresti arrivare a pensare: "perché dovrei completare le mie Cose da fare subito quando valgono il minimo se posso aspettare fino a che diventano grandi e rosse e ottenere di più? Ciò non va contro l'obiettivo del gioco di completare rapidamente le Cose da fare?" The reasoning behind doing it this way is as follows: If To-Dos diminished in value as they aged, then you would want to do the ones that were red even less, because they wouldn't be worth much after a certain point. Consequently, there would be less point to doing anything you hadn't done right away. With the current system, you have a greater incentive to eventually get around to doing the older To-Dos, especially for things that cannot be done quickly or easily, such as long term goals that take a lot of effort. "Instant" To-Dos (ones you put on your list only to check them off immediately) may seem to have the lowest value initially, but they also provide an immediate experience, gold, and mana return, which can bring you closer to something you want to buy, or an extra spell cast on that day. Progress Bar Clicking the progress icon in the top right hand corner of the column will open the progress panel. This will show you the cumulative task value of all your To-Dos. In the example to the right, the player has many red To-Dos which are adding to a large negative score. You can see the individual task values using the Data Display Tool > Task Overview and filtering Type as To-Do. See Also * Sample To-Dos * Naming Your Tasks * Dailies * Habits * Rewards ja:To-Do Categoria:Traduzione in corso